


High noon

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mace Windu Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: On Tatooine, going out at high noon would be foolish, but Mace and Obi-Wan don't have a problem finding something to do during those hours.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space, SubObi Weeks





	High noon

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be for the overstimulation kink, but let's be honest, this is more a promise of overstimulation than anything else!

On Tatooine, high noon wasn’t an hour for the human.

Even the more resistant animals burrowed into their caves, in the blessed shadows. Even the Tusken let the suns walk across the sky for a few hours before leaving their camp again. And even with the Force to help, Obi-Wan and Mace compared the experience to walking into a blast furnace. They did sometimes, when they didn’t have a choice, when the Force called them to Luke’s rescue for example, but if they had any other choice, high noon was best spend in their fresh, rock-carve home, meditating, pickling mushrooms, quietly speaking….

And sometimes Mace threw Obi-Wan on the bed and exhausted him until the other Jedi couldn’t remember which way was up. Until the guilt inside Obi-Wan had been extinguished by the pleasure. Mace, in those moments, made love like he duelled, an irresistible force which could easily tip into violence but never did. In his arms, Obi-Wan forgot everything and the world went fuzzy, warm and safe. In his arms, for a few hours, the world was right again. 

That day, the suns were still high when Obi-Wan tipped into pleasure the first time, his head falling back against Mace’s shoulder, his entire body going limp. Mace’s hands were tight on his hips and he was a strong, comforting presence behind him. Obi-Wan could let go and he moaned, half a protest, half encouragement, when Mace’s mouth found his neck again, sucking lightly a bruise he had left a few days ago.

“Obsessed,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Your throat calls for kisses,” Mace affirmed and his wet fingers slipped out, his hands guided Obi-Wan on his knees and hands. The red head was way too tired for that and he slipped lower, face down on the bed, his ass higher, his cheek on the sheets. A kiss across his neck, his shoulder, soothing, then other down along his spine. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, savouring the slow progression of Mace’s on his back in silence. From his position, he could see their small room, an indistinct mass that was probably their clothes abandoned on the carpet. The blinds were closed, of course, and he didn’t see very well in the half shadows, his retina had been damaged on Mustafar, but he didn’t need to see. Mace was there.

“So good for me,” Mace praised.

The caress of the cloth on his skin, across his ass: Mace always wore light gloves in bed, to protect Obi-Wan’ skin. Once, at the beginning, he had accidentally pinched him with the articulation of one of his metal hands, and it had bleed. Obi-Wan felt his cheeks being parted again and he spread his knees wider, but instead of the blunt pressure he was waiting for, a breath across his sensitive hole was the next sensation.

“Your cock,” he grumbled, because he had already come, and he wanted Mace to join him in pleasure.

“Not yet, my dear,” Mace’s voice came, a little muffled, and the words were just against his skin. At the first touch of the tongue, Obi-Wan couldn’t stop a groan. He felt sensitive after a first orgasm. Mace licked again and Obi-Wan, more a reflex than anything else, pushed his hips against the bedding, rubbing his spent cock. A sharp crack. Mace had spanked him, hard, and he manhandled him a little higher, denying him contact.

“I want you coming on my tongue,” he ordered.

“I have already come,” Obi-Wan protested, because what age Mace think he was, exactly?

“And you’re in excellent shape for your age. On my tongue first, and then on my cock.”

“I _can’t_.”

“You can, and you will.” A bite, light and teasing, on his ass, and a thumb, pushing just lightly, opening Obi-Wan’s easily after the three fingers he had taken. “We have all afternoon,” Mace whispered, and then he tilted Obi-Wan’s hips for a better access and carried out his delicious threats.

“Mace,” Obi-Wan gasped, voice thick, as Mace licked and teased, and Obi-Wan was open and making delirious noises and it was embarrassing and perfect. Across the bed, one of Mace’s hands found Obi-Wan’s own.

“All afternoon,” Mace repeated, before going back to his task, and the first twitch of Obi-Wan’s cock made the red head shudder from the top of his head to his toes.


End file.
